


Woah, Bucky. Nice. [ART for "think of it as personality dialysis"]

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky tries on skinny jeans, Clint is the nicest guy in the Marvel Universe, Clothes Shopping, Coffee, Crack, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, darcy is a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint brings Darcy and Bucky coffee while they are clothes shopping.  Clint appreciates the view.</p><p>Inspired by "think of it as personality dialysis," in which Darcy is a genius and Bucky tries on skinny jeans.</p><p>Single black and white illustration.  Ink wash and digital coloring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woah, Bucky. Nice. [ART for "think of it as personality dialysis"]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [think of it as personality dialysis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539131) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



> After drawing[ this ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685543), I kept thinking about Darcy and Clint being snarky best friends. Clint would absolutely want to be be there for the shopping trip. And he would bring coffee.
> 
> Thanks again to KiaraSayre for letting me play with her fic! Go read it. REEEEEAAAD it.

Hey guys, I have the coff--

Woah. Bucky.   _Nice._


End file.
